Love and Life
by The Minx
Summary: Paige tries to find love using magic, and also gets the Charmed Ones into a situation that may mean their doom.
1. Default Chapter

Charmed  
  
"Love and Life"  
  
Paige secretly writes a spell for love in her bedroom. Just like in the movie 'Practical Magic' she writes a spell for a man with specific qualities. Number one on her list.the guy can't be a demon. It may have worked for Phoebe, but Paige didn't want to take her chances. Number two; he has to be a normal mortal man with an open mind towards magic. Once the necessaries were out of the way, she began to have fun with the spell. He will have green eyes, blonde hair, be 5'11" and weigh exactly 165 lbs. Miscellaneous items also went on the list. He had to know how to defend himself with or without weapons. He had to know how to ride a horse (knight in shinning armor always rode a horse, right?) He had to look ruggedly handsome, like a cross between a young Robert Redford and George Clooney. He had to have a sense of humor, but not a complete comedian. He had to be intelligent, but not a rocket scientist. All the things she ever wanted in a man was written on a piece of paper. Then she laid the paper in the center of her bed. She then sprinkled rose peddles all over her room. She had over 15 candles and when she began the spell she lit every candle per request. "My heart cries for you, to bring into my life someone new, In this charmed life I lead, the love of another is all I need, Just anyone won't do, I need the one with likeliness of you, Green eyes and a pure soul, blonde hair and an understanding of a magical role, Not too short, not too tall, doesn't need help from anyone at all, A protector of innocence, something we'd share in common, A power of truth, and our fate to meet is now long overdue." She lit the last candle and picked up the paper from her bed. She burned it slowly and dropped it into the wastebasket. The spell was now complete. Paige stood back. She had never written and preformed her own spell before, and she didn't know what would happen after it was done. She looked around at the room and saw nothing happen. Perhaps it didn't work. But maybe it did, and she didn't know it. Either way, she felt uncertain, and began to blow out the candles. "Paige!" Phoebe called from downstairs. "I'm coming." Paige called out. She quickly cleaned up the rose pedals and left the room. Coming down the stairs she saw Piper get off the phone and she had a look of concern written all over her face. "What's wrong?" Paige asked. "Darryl's coming over." Piper replied. "And why is that a bad thing? He's on our side right?" Paige questioned. "Yeah, but his new partner is coming with him." Piper replied. "Partner?" Paige said in disappointment. "What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked. "Nothing." Piper replied. "What??" Phoebe exclaimed. "There's nothing we can do." Piper explained. "Why don't we just tell him and get it over with?" Paige commented. She received two blank stares from her sisters. "I was just kidding." Paige said, "Gees, you guys are wound up too tight." She left the room. A few minutes later Darryl arrived at the door with his new partner. "This is my new partner, Scott Quinn. Scott, these are the Haliwell sisters. Phoebe and Piper." Darryl was about to ask where Paige was when she walked into the room. "Oh, and there's Paige." Scott and Paige glared at each other as if in a trance. He was around 5'11" with green eyes and sandy blonde hair. Paige almost fainted. Phoebe and Piper exchanged a few looks with Paige, but not a word was spoken until Darryl suggested they take a seat. Just before Scott sat down, Leo orbed in behind him. Scott was thankfully preoccupied with Paige that he didn't notice the light blue glitter that filled the room as Leo arrived. Piper waved her hands in the air and froze Darryl and Scott Quinn. "What's the matter with you?" Piper hollered. Then she unfroze Darryl. "This is never going to work. Why do you have to have a partner anyway?" "Partner?" Leo asked, but was quickly ignored. "The department feels I am a liability. Too many strange things happen when I go on duty alone, so they signed me up with a rookie cop. He's straight out of the academy." Darryl explained. "This is all fascinating and everything, but we have a bigger problem." Leo said. When everyone sat down to listen to Leo, he continued, "The elders found out that the Source has taken the Oracle." "The what?" Phoebe asked. "The Oracle. A being that knows all, including the future." Leo explained. "Okay, so what does the Source want with an Oracle?" Piper asked. "The oracle is the only one who knows your biggest weakness. The only one who knows exactly how to destroy the Charmed Ones." Leo explained. "Great." Phoebe blurted. "So how do we get the Oracle out of the Source's hands?" Piper asked. No one had the answer, not even Leo. "Okay, Darryl. You can take your partner and go solve crime somewhere else." Piper said impatiently and unfroze Scott. "We're a little busy here, so you can see yourselves out. Paige, Phoebe.to the attic." Scott immediately noticed Leo, "Who are you?" "That's my husband, not that it's any of your business." Piper answered for Leo. "Come on, we'll come back at a better time." Darryl told Scott. Scott was obedient, but still questionable. He decided to ask Darryl a lot of questions about the Haliwell family.especially about Paige. It was going to be a long day for Darryl. Back at the Haliwell home, Phoebe, Piper and Paige regrouped by the Book of Shadows. They were trying to find the Oracle. They had never seen anything about her in the Book before, but a new page was written. "How did it do that?" Paige asked. "Grams." Phoebe and Piper answered collectively. Without another question they read about the Oracle. She has been around longer that the Source himself. She is all knowing, just as Leo said, and she can never tell a lie. She hides from the world accept to help innocents from the occasional world turning events. It is believed that the Oracle was the one who delivered the message to Noah about the flood. The Oracle can take any form she chooses and can see into the future. As the girls read on they were a bit skeptical. Leo came in to the room and Piper immediately asked him, "If she could see into the future, wouldn't she see herself getting caught by the Source and change events so that she wouldn't be captured?" "She would see the future, yes. But the Oracle only has the power to warn others of what she sees. She doesn't have the ability to change the future alone." "So she let herself get caught by true evil itself?" Phoebe asked unbelieving. "So the Source will ask the Oracle how to destroy us, and she'll tell him?" Paige asked. Leo thought about it, and then replied, "Maybe not." "But it says here that she never lies." Phoebe said. "That doesn't mean she won't try to help us. As long as the Source doesn't ask the right questions, the Oracle won't divulge the whole truth." Leo explained. Just then a band of shadow demons entered the attic. One of them charged Leo into the wall and they both vanished. "LEO!" Piper cried out. Three more demons surrounded the Charmed Ones and turned into solid form. The fighting was on. Phoebe had been well trained for hand-to-hand battle. She easily overpowered one of the demons. Piper couldn't freeze them, but she quickly found out that she could blow one up. Paige on the other hand, needed help. She dodged the blows from the demon and ran around the room. Piper was just about to blow up the last demon, when Paige had an idea of her own. "Dark to light, wrong from right.go back to the night and never again come into our sight." Paige said. The quick-thinking spell worked. The demon vanished. "Alright Paige." Phoebe cheered. "I taught her everything she knows." "LEO!" Piper called out again. Nothing. Leo was gone. But where? Phoebe gave Piper a hug and told her everything was going to be fine, but Piper wasn't convinced that everything would be all right. "Why don't we write a spell to take us to Leo?" Paige suggested. Piper ignored Paige's suggestion, but Phoebe smiled with glee. "That's perfect." "What a minute? We would be transported right in to the Source's hands. The one thing that could destroy the Charmed Ones is in his hands, remember." Piper was ranting now. "So we'll go prepared. We'll have a plan." Phoebe said. "And what if our plan doesn't work?" Piper asked. "Then we'll bring a back-up plan." Paige said. "And if that doesn't work?" Piper asked. "Then we'll bring a back-up plan for our back-up plan." Phoebe said and hugged Piper again. "Okay." Piper agreed. An hour later, the Haliwell sisters were as prepared as they ever could be. With three plans, two spells, a potion, and a prayer. Phoebe, Piper and Paige took each other's hands and formed a circle. Then they said a spell that they hoped would send them across land or time to where Leo was being held. The sisters disappeared. The spell had worked. They reappeared inside a mid-evil castle with lanterns. They didn't know if they had transported back in time, but they knew they found Leo. He was being held behind a magical force field. Leo shouted and waved his arms, "Look out!" "What?" Piper said, but was suddenly overpowered by an energy ball like Cole use to have. She was knocked against the stone wall and fell to the ground. Then a demon that looked like a chameleon with glowing red eyes came into their view. "Do the spell Paige!" Piper said as she got back to her feet. "Okay." Paige replied and started to quote her memorized spell. The chameleon squealed and disappeared. "That was a little too easy." Phoebe said. Leo shouted again, "Behind you!" Another chameleon demon, this one with shining blue eyes, arrived and threw Phoebe over onto her back. "I spoke too soon." She said nearly out of breath. Paige said the same spell, but nothing happened. "It's not working." Paige cried. "Okay, my turn." Phoebe said and through her potion. It hit just beside the demons feet and caused a small smoke explosion. The demon squealed and vanished. Before they had time to regroup a third chameleon arrived. This one had green glowing eyes. "We're running out of ideas." Piper hollered. "Wait, I have an plan." Paige said, "Stall him." "Stall him??" Piper said dodging the chameleon's throws. She tried to freeze or blow up the demon, but it wasn't working. "What if I try to orb to the other side of the force field?" "Leo can't orb out, he wouldn't tried that. And even if you can orb in, how are you going to get out?" Phoebe said. "So what are we going to do?" Paige fussed. "A little help over here!" Piper cried as she was being overtaken by the demon. Phoebe immediately went to Piper's aide and left Paige to think of a way to get them out of trouble. A light bulb went off inside Paige's head. Piper and Phoebe were tugged together when Paige orbed. The three disappeared. Leo sighed with relief. At least they were safe. Four more demons arrived and surrounded Leo's 'cage'. Leo was then shocked to see the three Charmed Ones walk back into the room. He figured they must have orbed back to get him out. Three against four didn't look like good odds, but Leo figured they wouldn't have returned without a plan. He was a little surprised when they decided to go hand-to-hand. No more spells or potions. The chameleons were getting the upper hand in the fight and Leo could barely manage to watch. A table was broken and weapons that hung on the walls were now being used in the battle. Phoebe was able to vanquish one chameleon but was quickly overpowered by another. Piper came to her aide, only to take a sword in the gut. "PIPER!" Leo shouted. Phoebe crouched beside her fallen sister, forgetting about the imminent danger. "Phoebe, look out!" Paige cried, but a little too late. Phoebe was picked up and thrown hard against the force field where Leo was being kept. When she landed on the ground she was unconscious and blood came out of her mouth. Leo fell to his knees only a foot from where Phoebe landed. Tears were flowing down his face as he tried with all his might to get through the field to heal the fallen sister. He couldn't get through. Paige started to give up. "Leo." She cried softly. "No! Don't give up, Paige. Never give up." Leo shouted. "I'm sorry." Paige said quietly. She expected the chameleons to jump on her, but they were backing off. Leo was surprised by their actions as well. Then, in walked the Source himself. He looked down at Piper and Phoebe. A grin grew slightly on his face as he saw the tears on Leo's face. Then he turned to Paige. "So young and naive. I would've expected you to be the first to die. Oh well, you don't always know what the future holds, right?" The Source raised his hand, and the Oracle appeared. She was a young looking woman with long blonde hair and silver eyes. She didn't say a word unless the Source demanded knowledge from her. Her hands were bound by the same magic that kept Leo caged. "I could ask what your future holds, but I already know the answer." The Source declared and then threw a large power ball her way, throwing her across the room. Leo couldn't believe this was happening. Paige was lying motionless on the ground just beside his wife. Leo was speechless and hurt beyond reason. "Check them." The Source ordered the chameleons to make sure the Charmed Ones were really dead. When the demons confirmed they were dead, the Source released the field around Leo and the bind on the Oracle's wrists. "I no longer need to know what the future holds. The future now belongs to me." The Source said and disappeared. Leo knelt beside Piper's body and cried. The Oracle felt his grief. "You're their white lighter, aren't you?" The Oracle asked. Leo looked up at her, "I was." The Oracle grabbed his hand and had him stand up. She noticed the blood on his clothing and the redness in his eyes. "You still are." "But I can't heal the dead." He whimpered, eyes blurry from the tears. The Oracle looked around the castle to be sure that the chameleon demons left with the Source. Then she waved her hands over the bodies and they disappeared. "Where are they? Where'd you take them?" Leo demanded. "It's okay. Take my hand." The Oracle said softly. Leo didn't want to, but he took the Oracle's hand and together they disappeared. They arrived inside the Haliwell house. A very familiar place for Leo, but a place that know would forever hold too many memories. "This can't be happening." Leo covered his eyes with his hands. "Leo?" Leo looked up. He heard Piper's voice. But how was that possible? She's dead, right? He turned around anyway. He practically jumped out of his skin when he saw Piper walking into the room. She smiled at the sight of him. "Leo!" Piper said lovingly and ran up to him. They embraced and then kissed passionately. Phoebe and Paige also came into the room and saw the Oracle. Paige smiled, "You knew didn't you?" The Oracle didn't reply. She didn't have to. "Don't ever do that to me again." Leo demanded. "I'm sorry. It was Paige's idea." Piper explained, "Besides, it's not like we had time to run it by you first." "It was the only thing I could think of to save you and the Oracle." Paige replied. "It was absolutely brilliant. She gave the Source exactly what he wanted without really giving it to him." Phoebe said. Just then, Cole, Darryl, and Scott Quinn walked in the front door. They first noticed Leo's distraught face and cheeks wet with tears, closing clenching Piper in his arms. "Did I miss something?" Cole asked. The Oracle walked up to Cole and said, "I see great things in your future." "And you are?" Cole asked. The Oracle smiled, walked out the front door and vanished. "What's going on here?" Cole demanded. Phoebe came up to Cole and hugged him. "I'll explain later." Darryl, Cole, Leo, Piper and Phoebe walked into the kitchen to continue their conversation; leaving Paige and Scott alone in the living room. Phoebe turned to Piper, "So now what?" Piper turned with a glare, "You've got to be kidding me? A one-on- one with the Source, the saving of an innocent, sort of," Piper said of the Oracle, "And dying in one day isn't enough for you?" Cole was now confused, and concerned. "It wasn't that big a deal." Phoebe said. "Not that big of deal?" Leo retorted. "Everything was under control. Paige came up with this brilliant plan and." Phoebe said, but was interrupted. "It doesn't matter now. We're here and we're all safe. That's all that matters." Piper may not have wanted to talk about it, but Phoebe couldn't help herself. She explained to Darryl and Cole how Paige used an old spell in the book and changed the words to make a Charmed doubles team. Then Leo told his side of watching each sister die, one by one. Piper apologized again for making him go through that, and they kissed to make up. In the living room, Scott and Paige exchanged looks. "This might sound, well, crazy.but, do I know you? Because I feel strangely attracted to you." Scott said. Paige couldn't respond. She merely glared into his beautiful eyes and ruggedly handsome appeal. "Are you a witch?" "What??" Paige snapped into reality. "Well, it's kind of like you put a spell on me." Paige was blushing and her heart was pounding harder than ever before. How was she going to explain this to her sisters? Would they understand? "Because if you do magic, I'd completely understand." Scott said. "You're unreal." Paige replied. "Well, I had something happen to me when I was younger.involving a weegie board. I never question the weird stuff anymore." Paige smiled, and Scott returned the smile. "Spell or not, would you like to have dinner with me? Say, tomorrow night?" Scott asked. Paige was speechless. She wanted to know if he was for real, or if he was only asking because of the spell she cast that morning. "I'll take that as a yes." Scott said. Paige still said nothing, but responded with another smile. They took each other's hands and joined the others in the kitchen. 


	2. Love and Life, Part Two

Charmed Love and Life, Part Two  
  
Paige woke from a beautiful dream about Scott Quinn. She had only known him a day, but the connection was immediate. Yesterday morning she had created a spell to draw her true love near. Less than an hour had passed before that very man appeared at the Haliwell home. He was Darryl's new partner. She had dreamt of riding a horse and coming face to face with a demon- like dragon. Suddenly Scott showed up on a white horse and shot the dragon with an arrow. The hit was direct and fatal and the demon vanished into thin air. He was her hero in shining armor, but without the armor. He said all the right things and made Paige feel like a queen. Scott then leaned in for a kiss that left Paige blushing. Then she woke up to see the sun streaking in from her window. It was Saturday. Piper had planned to be at the club all day unless a "charm emergency" came up. After an entire week of demon-free activity, the girls felt something big was being planned underground. Paige argued that they should use the new wonder of technology to aid them in their conquest. Beepers. Just like ER doctors, the girls now take their pagers everywhere they go. A special code would be delivered if it meant supernatural. That code is '767', which on the phone pad is SOS. Paige wandered the house and quickly realized she had the entire place to herself. Then a knock at the door caused her to jump. Opening the door she found it was Scott, Darryl's partner. Paige had seen him every day since they met last week. She welcomed him in, and without speaking he leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and loving just like in the dream she had. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were reading my thoughts." Paige said. They kissed again. Paige often wondered how far the relationship could go. She would have to tell him eventually about how charmed she and her sisters really are. "Are you free for lunch?" Scott asked. "I'll have to check my schedule." Paige teased. "You pick time and place, and I'll be there." Scott said. "P3, in one hour." Paige replied. "Oh, I finally get to see the club." Scott smiled and took Paige's hand in his. Paige felt like a teenager again. Her first love that took every move innocently, like holding hands and the first kiss on the cheek. Scott brought back wonderful memories of love, and Paige was enjoying every second with him. An hour later Paige waited for him to arrive at P3. Piper waited with her in their favorite booth. "You're really falling for this guy, aren't you?" Piper asked. Paige merely smiled and said, "Maybe." Piper was happy for Paige in her newfound love, but was also afraid for her. Should Scott learn of their powers and something go wrong it could be fatal. Piper remembers Prue's relationship with Andy, Darryl's first partner. The relationship suffered when the charmed life interfered, but it also became fatal for Andy when he got involved. Prue blamed herself for Andy's death, and Piper worried the same could happen between Paige and Scott. She wanted to tell Paige this, but felt it would only cause Paige to push her charmed life into a corner. Meanwhile, just outside P3 Scott ran into Phoebe, also on her way inside the club. "Hi, Phoebe, right?" Scott said. "Yeah, you must be here to see Paige." Phoebe replied. "Lunch date. You?" "Just lunch." Phoebe smiled and let Scott lead the way into the club. "Let's eat." And she put her hand on his back to let him know to go faster, when all of a sudden she had a vision. The source was alive, and he was after Scott. It didn't make sense to Phoebe, but she had to tell her sisters what she saw. She couldn't pry Paige away from Scott, so Phoebe decided to tell Piper first. "Phoebe, the Source is dead, remember?" Piper said. "I know. But what if the powers of the Source can't die. What if it just passes to another, like a right of passage or something?" Phoebe argued. "Okay, even if that were the case, what would the Source possibly want with Scott?" Phoebe looked over at Scott and Paige as they held hands and kissed. "Paige. He's trying to get to Paige. And if it means going through Scott first." "Okay, so what's the plan?" Piper asked. "You're asking me?" Phoebe rebutted. "Well, I think we have to tell Paige first." Piper suggested. "I agree." Phoebe said. An hour later, Paige and Scott finished their lunch and conversation and decided to meet again that night for dinner at the Haliwell home. It was then that Piper and Phoebe pulled their little sister aside and told her of Phoebe's premonition. "What do we do?" Paige asked. "The same thing we always do. He's an innocent, we protect the innocent." Phoebe said. "You said he's coming over tonight, so we just keep him there until the situation is resolved." Piper said. Noticing Paige's face and knowing what she might be thinking Phoebe added, "And if all possible, keep him from seeing us use magic unless absolutely necessary." Paige agreed and they took the afternoon to think of an attack plan. The Source wouldn't come himself; at least that wasn't how the former Source did things. Meanwhile, Phoebe practiced calling upon more premonitions. She even tested it on her sisters. She got many visions, but nothing helpful to the problem at hand. Cole came home and gave his wife a kiss. That was when another premonition came to light. Phoebe saw the Source again. This time it was killing Cole. Little did Phoebe know that the two beings were one in the same. But she saw what she saw, and that was the Source killing Cole. Piper explained the vision to Cole and her sisters. Just then, Scott came into the room. Not wanting him to hear the discussion, Cole escorted Scott back to the kitchen. Phoebe was getting hysterical. First the Source was after Scott, and now she learns the Source wants to kill Cole. "Why don't they attack us head on? No, instead they have to go through the people we care most about! It's not fair!" Phoebe grumbled. Piper and Paige tried to calm Phoebe down, while Cole had a little chat with Scott in the kitchen. "Is everything alright in there?" Scott asked. "Yeah. They have these little family crisis' a lot." Cole said simply. Scott opened the fridge and pulled out a soda. Then he noticed several varieties of jams and vegetables. Thinking it a bit odd, Scott opened the soda and took a sip. Then he opened the cupboards revealing hundreds of bottles labeled with spices, plants and seeds. "I knew there was a secret to staying thin, but I didn't think it was this drastic." Scott teased. As he continued his investigation, he didn't realize Cole was no longer in the room. But the Source had arrived. Cole transformed himself incase the girls walked in on him. Forming a fireball aimed at Scott, the Source was interrupted by Paige coming in the room. The fireball was launched, but Paige acted quickly. "Fireball" She cried, and the fireball came into her control. She then aimed it at the Source and let go. It didn't affect him, but for the sake of his secrecy and not wanting to harm the girls directly he vanished. In the other room he reappeared as Cole and reentered the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe also heard the commotion and came in to the kitchen. Scott didn't know exactly what happened, but he did witness Paige controlling the fireball to kill the demon. He was speechless. "What happened?" Piper asked. "The Source happened." Paige replied, not taking her eyes off of Scott. She was terrified of whatever he was thinking. Just then, Leo orbed in the room. He always had this wonderful sense of timing, but this time freezing Scott wouldn't do any good. Scott thought he had seen it all, and turned to Paige for an explanation. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She didn't know what else to say. Leo was the first to suggest they let Paige and Scott talk alone. The rest of the group walked into the living room to discuss the Source's motive for killing Scott, and Cole. Cole was the first to argue that there is no logical explanation for the Source to go after mortals unless it would somehow weaken the charmed ones. He then argued that perhaps Scott wasn't who he seemed to be. Phoebe and Piper agreed that could be a possibility. In the kitchen, it was Paige's turn to be speechless. "Everybody has secrets, but this." Scott started. "And I thought my secret was good." He teased. "Your secret?" Paige pried. "I'm sure your white lighter can tell you all about it." Scott replied. "You know about white lighters?" Paige asked. "Yeah. And watching you call the fireball, I now know that you and your sisters are the infamous charmed ones." "How do you know all this?" Paige inquired again. "I've seen it all in my dreams." Scott replied. "If you need me I'll be out back." As Scott walked out the back door into the yard, Paige found herself asking a lot of questions. Only one person could answer them. Leo. In the next room Paige overheard Leo arguing in Scott's defense. Cole seemed persistent about Scott being a demon in disguise. Piper and Phoebe were going along with it, but Leo was unsure. "Why would the Source try to kill Scott if he were on the same side? We're still looking to save an innocent, and that innocent is in the next room." Leo said. "I still think he's hiding something. Why else would the Source go after a mortal?" Phoebe argued. "That's because he is hiding something." Paige said, making her presents known. She never took her eyes off of Leo. Leo looked around, and suddenly felt the pressure from the never- ending gaze from Paige. "He's a Dream-watcher. They're also called Visionaries." Leo explained loosely. "What does that mean?" Piper asked. "It means we still have an innocent to save." Paige commented. Cole gulped when no one was looking. He was started to feel the pressure that this plan would never work now that the charmed ones were aware of who Scott really is. The seer never predicted this outcome, but then Phoebe's psychic ability was never put in the factor. With the debate over, Paige excused herself to the back lawn. "Do you remember when we first met?" Paige asked. "You had asked me if I put a spell on you." After saying that she wasn't able to look at him in the eyes. "Did you?" Scott asked. Paige didn't answer, but the expression she made let Scott know that she had. "Why?" he asked. Paige didn't answer. "Well, I'm glad you did." "You are?" Paige said. "Yeah, cause it gave me a chance to meet someone wonderful." Scott replied. Paige smiled and they kissed passionately. "Wait a minute.the dream I had last night." Paige started. "I thought the dragon was a nice touch." Scott finished. Paige smiled and wondered what wonderful dream she would have tonight. 


End file.
